


Fathers and Sons

by Fourthlinewinger



Series: Fathers and Sons and Daughters [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourthlinewinger/pseuds/Fourthlinewinger
Summary: Children were part of next year's plan, or the year after, or preferably a few years after that. Alex called Nicky anyway.





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly five hundred words of writing exercise, shared for Father's Day.

“What you think about children?” Sasha said into the phone cradled between shoulder and ear. He made a shushing sound and rocked back and forth. The small bundle in his arms hiccuped, and Sasha hummed a soothing note.

From the other end of the line, there was a moment of silence. Sasha thought about repeating his question, in case Backy was busy or distracted or something, but before he could start Nicky finally spoke.

“We said no children until after one of us retires,” Nicky said.

This was true, but -

“But what about children _now_ ,” Sasha pressed. He jiggled his arms up and down as a snuffle came from the little body curled against his chest. He thought it was a good snuffle, and not a teary snuffle, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Another glance down revealed ocean blue eyes blinking slowly, as though sleepy. Teeny tiny eyelashes were translucent blond against sallow cheeks.

“Sasha,” Nicky said, sounding upset. “We don’t have time for a baby. We barely have time for your pack of wild animals.”

Backy was baiting Sasha with the wild animals bit. Sasha’s puppies were not wild animals. They were very well behaved. Nicky was just being dramatic. “Mama says she’d come help. We can hire nanny.”

“Don’t you want to be the one to raise our kids?” Nicky challenged.

Sasha did, but he also knew that they would need help no matter if both of them were retired, stay-at-home-dads. Babies, according to everything Sasha has ever read, and every conversation he’d ever had with his mother, were not something that could be raised without a veritable army of help. 

Besides, life didn’t really care much for human schedules. The little one was here now, not in another five years. He said as much to Nicky.

“Sasha,” Nicky said on a long and unhappy breath. He was wavering. Sasha had been pretty sure he would, but he had a trump card for just-in-case.

“Here, let me show you,” he said, and sent a photo of the tiny bundle of baby boy, wrapped in blue blankets with one small fist reaching up toward Sasha’s face and his eyes soft and hazy with sleep.

Nicky was silent for another long moment. “He’s so little,” Nicky said. “How old is he?”

“13 months,” Sasha said. Nicky made a short, surprised sound. “He’s been in the hospital entire time, just go out. They say,” Sasha kissed the baby’s forehead while he hunted for the English. “Failure to thrive. He have trouble eating. He needs lot more care than he’ll get in the orphanage.” He considered the sound of Nicky’s breathing. “Not have to decide right away, maybe you come here and meet him?”

“Does he have a name?” Nicky finally said.

Sasha grinned. “Arsya,” he said. “We call him Arsya.” And then, because he might as well put it out there now, and give Nicky time to process before he actually met the babies, “His sister is Alyonushka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [fourthlinewinger](fourthlinewinger.tumblr.com)
> 
> This probably goes without saying, but this is set in an alternate universe where a) a couple hockey players having kids together isn't unusual or outside of any norms and b) Russia isn't a homophobic terror with a horrifying habit of murdering people. For good measure, all the countries of the world are tolerant, wonderful places to live with a carbon footprint of almost nothing and safe renewable energy provided to the entire world for cheap. Global warming has been solved, crimes are nonexistent, and governments are trustworthy. Hey, I can dream, okay?


End file.
